


Glass Breaker

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Someone is going to pay and it will hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: When Hypnos sets foot on the ground for the first time in a long while, it doesn't exactly go as expected. If everyone is completly oblivious, it is not the case of Megaera who sees it all and acts upon it.
Relationships: Hypnos & Megaera (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Glass Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valtalyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtalyn/gifts).



> Hi all ! It is my first contribution to this fandom. I hope you will like it ! <3
> 
> A huge thanks to [Dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism) who beta-ed this work and made it better ! <3

It wasn’t common for Hypnos to set his feet on the ground. It was more common to see him float aboveabout, wrapped in that massive, infuriatingly soft and comfortable blanket of his, but that day he decided it would be a good idea to be an idiot and walk like any one of them.

It had been a mistake. 

He had still been under the influence of one of his not-naps, his face sporting the crease and marks of slumber, his eyes shining with sleep and that tiny smile of his, the one he always had when coming out of one of his dreams. He shouldn’t have walked, inattentive and careless. 

Nobody paid attention. Nobody saw him settling back on his blanket, floating again, his face losing all of a sudden all marks of tiredness and pleasant sleep, replaced by something sharp and slightly tense. 

Nobody saw it.

As Meg strolled through the halls, her step leading her to Hypnos’ rooms, she wondered if she should smack a few heads against some walls in order to make them more attentive. No wonder the Prince could get past them if they were unable to notice simple things like this one. Yet, maybe it was a good thing in this particular situation. Selfishly, she’d rather have it this way, although maybe her professional side would win. 

Later.

She didn’t waste time knocking on the door and opened it without waiting, startling Hypnos and drawing a tiny sound from him, the kind that sometimes happened when Zagreus popped out of the bloodpool and took him by surprise. She smirked, stopping in the entrance, resting a hand on her hip and cocking it to the side as she took the picture in.  
Hypnos was sitting on the side of his bed, his right foot propped up on his left knee and his hands hovering over it, not knowing what to do. At this very moment, they were frozen where they were when Meg had entered, just as much as the rest of him as he gazed at her like a deer caught in the headlights. 

She scoffed and strode up to him, her steps echoing into the room as her heels clacked on the ground until she reached him. Then she moved his hands out of the way and kneeled in front of him, ignoring entirely the squeal the motion drew out of him.  
His foot was bleeding from a rather deep gash that slashed across from it. The white part of his blanket was stained with it, which was probably why he wasn’t resting on it anymore. 

"Tsk, you can be sure if anyone is going to step on broken glass, it’ll be you", she rasped with a frown. She then added with a hint of annoyance: "Or that bull headed Zagreus. You should have said something."  
"Dusa would have heard it and felt guilty", he countered with a sad sniff. 

She didn’t say a thing. He was right and it wasn’t Dusa’s fault if some douchebag had broken something and left it there for the next one to walk on it. Many of them didn’t wear boots or shoes, Hypnos, Zagreus and Thanatos to begin with. She may have some work to do on the inhabitants before going back to her own duty, she realized with a deeper frown. She let out an annoyed huff and stood up.

"Stay put and don’t do anything", she ordered as she left the room.

She heard another sad sound and decided she would find the one responsible for the broken glass on the ground and would break their knees. And probably their feet, just to make it even. 

Meg came back a few moments later, carrying some supply before she kneeled again in front of him, pushing away the shaking hands of the sleep(y) god. 

"You don’t have to-"

"No, I don’t", she cut abruptly, making him shut up with an audible “click” of his teeth. "But I decided to. Unless you prefer I don’t ?" She asked, her movements slightly catching at her proposal, realizing maybe he didn’t want her to help or do anything. She kept preparing the supplies anyway, waiting for his answer.

There was a brief pause, the silence only broken up by the rustling of the dressing she was preparing. Then something soft cradled her cheek and made her look up. Hypnos was smiling down at her, his expression tender despite the tension in his eyes betraying his pain.

"I wouldn’t dare dreaming of it", he said, stressing the word “dream” since it meant so much to him. I would be honored, he added softly.

The pang in her chest and the sudden warmth in her cheeks made her extract her chin from his hand in a rather sharp gesture, looking down on what she was doing to hide her reaction. She heard him breathing with amusement and was grateful for her position to conceal the way she smiled from it. 

"It may sting", she warned before carefully wrapping her hand around his ankle to take his foot closer to her so she could clean the wound and make sure there was no remaining glass in it. 

She found a few small pieces that she extracted expertly, her resolve to hunt down the culprit tightening and hardening with each hiss of breath the pain took out from him. He was tense but also remaining utterly still, letting her work through the cleaning of the gash without protesting or whining about it. 

"I’m almost done", she said quietly, her lips pursed in a hard, flat line.

He answered with a weak “hm-mh”, one of his hands holding tightly onto his blanket, the other one closed around his bent knee, his knuckles white. 

She would probably kill the one responsible, she decided as she took out the last tiny shard of glass. After taking her sweet time with them, she would listen to their pleas and begging like the sweetest of the most sweet songs she had ever heard. 

"I’m going to wrap it", she said softly, her voice rasping slightly.

He nodded slowly, a tiny whine escaping through his sigh of relief when she put down the tweezers she’d been using. She cleaned the wound again, making sure she didn’t leave anything in there then put some soft padding against it and wrapped it carefully. She knew how to inflict the most pain in the most creative way, she would find them and gather the vengeance she ought to perceive. 

Once done she caressed softly the side of his feet and let it carefully on the ground. 

"Thank you", he breathed, tiredness dripping from each of his words. He was slurring, just this tiny bit, hinting at his next activity, no doubt. 

She nodded sharply and silently gathered the supplies and the stained dressing but before she could leave, he caught her again, his hand this time wrapping around her own.

"Stay ? "

If she turned around to look at him, she knew she would find his face craned to see hers. Hypnos would have his hair rumpled and his eyes pleading in this particular way of his. She could picture him so vividly, it was making her angry and annoyed.

"Please ?"

She turned around, frowning, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw his face. He was smiling slightly, secretly, as if he knew exactly what she had been about to say, what exactly was going through her head and maybe he did but he tried nonetheless. And just the way she had pictured him, Hypnos’ hair was in disarray, his face all soft with waiting sleep, his eyes shining with mirth and tiredness and the leftover of pain lingering behind.  
She scoffed, making a show of rolling her eyes.

"I’m going to dump these and I will be back."

Hopefully he would be asleep by then and she would have the perfect excuse to vanish and get on the tracks on whoever was responsible for this. He smirked, something she could see in the mirror sometimes and squinted at him before she left without waiting. She didn’t take as much time as she would have hoped for, efficient in everything and secretly not allowing herself to admit, even to herself, that maybe she wanted to get back there before he fell asleep.

When she arrived, he had arranged himself and his blanket so she could wrap herself in it if she so desired and was himself gathering some pillows to create the most comfortable setting possible. She scoffed again, a smile tugging at her lips as she made her way to the bed. He wasn’t asleep, even though he looked exhausted and only waiting for her to let himself be dragged back to his own realm. 

She sat on the side of the bed and got rid of her boots before settling against the cushions. He didn’t wait any longer, curling up against her side. He was almost as tall as her, if not taller, it was sometimes hard to say, even to her, but always managed to look so small it was a feat in itself. She shook her head, fondly, and wrapped an arm around him, arranging the blanket around them. He sighed in relief and was fast asleep before she could finish to make them comfortable.

The one responsible for this deserved to pay, but maybe she could also feel grateful for the excuse it gave her. 

They would still pay dearly and wish for something as sweet as pain.


End file.
